


Female

by catersick



Series: LOVER [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, Trans Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: Tyler siempre se mintió a sí misma.





	Female

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Tyler (MTF)  
> oH sí.
> 
> Esta inspirado en una pequeña escena de un fanfic Reddie (Richie Tozier & Eddie Kasprak) llamado 1979, les dejo el link al final del trabajo ;)

* * *

_Siento como si estuviera perdiendo la razón._

_Siento como si mi vida no fuera mía._

* * *

 Las lágrimas le caían por el rostro a borbotones, llenas de dolor. Llenas de liberación. Josh estaba delante suyo observándola, como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba. Se siente extraña, no puede ni siquiera explicarlo pero por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, se siente bien.

Se siente feliz, siente que ven por primera vez quien es en realidad. Mira la ropa que llevaba antes puesta, tirada a unos metros lejos de sí. Un par de jeans y una camiseta horrible. No entiende cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo encerrada de esa manera.

Solloza, no puede comprender lo idiota que fue. Pero entonces lo recuerda; el miedo. Le aterraba que la trataran diferente, que molestaran e hicieran burlas sobre ella. Tyler mira a Josh, le sonríe como puede y se cubre los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Están sentados sobre el suelo representando esa agónica escena que jamás creyó que sucedería.

Puede ver por entre sus dedos como se acerca Josh, no lo impide. Extiende sus brazos y Josh la abraza. Ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que se sintió agusto con su propia piel. Su corazón le late tanto que duele, sus párpados se sienten pesados y sus mejillas están al rojo vivo. Aleja su rostro del pecho de Josh y lo mira a los ojos, ambos sonríen. El pelinegro la ayuda a ponerse de pie, sale de la habitación indicándole que no se moviera del lugar. Ella sonríe, con las mejillas coloradas y el cabello despeinado. Se siente tan afortunada.

Se acerca al espejo y se observa, mira la ropa que trae puesta. Lleva una falda, y Dios, sin impedimento, las lágrimas salen de nuevo de sus ojos. Está tan feliz, como no tiene idea, no quiere que ese momento se acabe. Escucha pisadas y se limpia los ojos.

Cuando se da la vuelta, ve a Josh de pie frente al marco de la puerta mientras esconde algo a sus espaldas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Heme aquí!  
> Acá el link:  
> wattpad.com/story/125337510-1-9-7-9-reddie
> 
> Visita mi Wattpad:  
> >>wattpad.com/user/EZRAT0R<<  
> No hay mucho por ahí, pero me haría feliz saber que te gustan mis trabajos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
